


Car Issues

by Teukiewookie



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, College, Communication Failure, Fluff, Jealousy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-10-10 09:26:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10434666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teukiewookie/pseuds/Teukiewookie
Summary: “This is all your fault you bloody shank.”Minho taps his fingers along the steering wheel, his other hand turning down the volume of the radio.“How the hell is this my fault?” Minho asked, glancing at Newt from the corner of his eye. Newt sat in the passenger seat; frown on his face and hands curled in the pocket of his hoodie.“All week you’ve been going on and on about how much time you’ve put into getting everything ready for this stupid trip yet you forgot the bloody map.” Newt replied, biting his lip in worry as he held his phone up to see if he could receive a signal.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Another old fanfic I wrote years ago on tumblr that I'm just now publishing here.

“This is all your fault you bloody shank.”

Minho taps his fingers along the steering wheel, his other hand turning down the volume of the radio.

“How the hell is this my fault?” Minho asked, glancing at Newt from the corner of his eye. Newt sat in the passenger seat; frown on his face and hands curled in the pocket of his hoodie.

“All week you’ve been going on and on about how much time you’ve put into getting everything ready for this stupid trip yet you forgot the bloody map.” Newt replied, biting his lip in worry as he held his phone up to see if he could receive a signal.

“You’re the slinthead who was rushing me out the door before I could make sure I had everything in my bag.” Minho muttered. He shivered as Newt raised his eyes from the phone to glare at him. Rubbing his tattooed arm, he licked his lips. “And if you’re going to blame anyone, blame Thomas. I think that stupid greenie accidentally put it in his backpack when he was packing up his stuff from my house the other day. He was helping me make sure everything was set up correctly.”

Newt frowned, an annoyed expression on his face. “So you planned our trip together with Thomas?”

“Yeah, so?”

An awkward silence filled the air as Newt crossed him arms and looked outside the window. Minho raised an eyebrow and let out an exasperated sigh. “Are you pissed off at me even more now? What’d I do?”

Minho waits for a reply from Newt as he continues to keep his eyes on the road. They continue to drive in silence for about ten minutes. He hears Newt let out a small breath.

“You should have gone left. We went this way about ten minutes ago.”

Silence fills the car once more and Minho groans, banging his head slightly against his headrest. “I really don’t want to start a fight with you. Can you just tell me why you’re upset?”

“Because you forgot the bloody map.”

Minho rolls his eyes. “We both know that’s not what you’re really upset about.”

Newt mumbles, biting his lip. “Why’d you plan our trip, our first trip together, with Thomas and not me?” 

Newt lets out a small yelp as Minho slams the breaks down.

“What the hell are you doing, Minho?”

“Sorry, it’s just…you surprised me.” Minho turns to face Newt, cheeks a pale shade of pink and a smirk on his lips. “So you’re jealous?”

“You’re buggin’ annoying.”

Minho gently reaches over and grabs Newt’s hand, enveloping it in his slightly bigger one. “Slim it. I’m being serious.”

Newt sighs and turns to face Minho. “I’m just…. frustrated. Every time I tried to help you plan this trip, you told me you had it all handled. Then you go and tell me Thomas helped you. I buggin’ love the shuck face, don’t get me wrong, it’s just…” Newt licks his lips and pulls his hand back. “I remember how you used to like him before we got together.”

Minho pushes some stray hair from Newt’s face to behind his ear. “You know I don’t feel that way anymore.”

“I know that. But…maybe you should. Maybe you should still like Thomas, I mean.”

“What are you saying?” Minho asked, hand frozen on Newt’s shoulder.

“I’m going to college out of state. You and Thomas are staying here. Maybe it’ d be easier for you to be with someone you can see everyday.”

Newt jumps in shock as Minho tilts his head back and let’s out a barking laugh. He sits there, mesmerized by the glint of silver shining in Minho’s mouth and the cheesy smile now on his boyfriends face.

Minho grabs Newt’s chin, pulling their faces together until their noses are touching. Minho chuckles as he looks into Newt’s eyes, rubbing his thumb along his cheek. 

“You’re such a slinthead,” Minho says fondly. He kisses Newt gently on the lips.

Newt blinks and stares at Minho with wide eyes. “Wait…what? You’re not upset?”

“Am I upset that you said we should break up?” Minho flicks Newt on the forehead. “Hell yes.”

Minho scratches his cheek. “But, you are right. It would be easier to have a boyfriend who’s not a six-hour drive away.”

Minho feels his heart break a little as watches Newt’s face drop. He taps Newt’s palm to get his attention. “It’s a good thing I’m in a relationship with you then, isn’t it?”

Newt blinks. “I…I don’t understand.”

Minho smiles and moves around in his seat, pulling his wallet out of his back pocket. He turns around in his seat so his back is facing Newt and pulls something out of it.

“Min”-

Minho turns around with a goofy smile on his face and a plastic rectangle in his hand. Newt leans in closer to read it, his glasses somewhere in his backpack.

“Is that a student ID?”

Minho nods and glances at it, smiling. “Sure is.”

Newt stares at Minho, mouth slightly open.

Minho pushes Newt’s mouth closed with his hand “The reason I didn’t want your help planning this trip was because I wanted it to be a surprise. Once school starts, I’ll be attending W.C.K.D with you.”

“You…you’ll be doing what now?” Newt asked with wide eyes.

“This trip was for us to go out and look for an apartment…together.” Minho mumbles. “I already talked to your parents about us living together. They think it’s a great idea. Your mom even said that at least she wouldn’t have to worry about you forgetting to eat now.”

Newt blinks. “Living…together?”

Minho’s eyes widen and he looks down at his lap. “I mean…unless you don’t want to? I know it’s kinda a big thing. We don’t have to”-

Newt grabs his shirt and pulls him into a kiss. He leans his head against Minho’s.

“I would love to live with you.”

“Good that.”

~

Minho sighs as he hangs up his phone. “I just called Triple A. They said they’d be here in about forty minutes to give us a tow to the nearest gas station.”

“Hmmm…”

“Newt?”

“Yes?”

“Why are you taking off your clothes?” Minho asks, eyes roaming over the now shirtless Newt. His gaze falls down to where Newt’s jeans hang low on his hips.

“We have forty minutes to waste, we’re in the middle of nowhere and my boyfriend just told me we’ll be living together and attending the same college. Why do you think I’m taking my clothes off?” Newt asks, climbing into the backseat of the car.

“Oh.”

Newt releases his long hair, letting it cascade down his back. He shoots it at Minho’s chest and winks. “Should I put my clothes back on?”

“No. Definitely not.”

“Then hurry up and come over here.”

Before Minho even reaches Newt, his tank has already been flung into the front seat.


End file.
